Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 0
Share your thoughts on this issue of the Tri-State Area Gazette here! Rubber bands I'm currently looking at a way to put a "rubber band" around this newsletter, which means the newsletter will take up less space until you click on "show" to expand it to full size. I've identified the code that needs to be put in. I just need to find the right spot for it so that it will work correctly. — RRabbit42 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :The code in question is "collapsible collapsed" in the class section of the table, followed by for the area you want to hid, but that division only seems to work if I put that outside the table. Unfortunately, then it starts ignoring the closing , and this means that anything that comes after it is mashed in with it (everything is captured by the scrollbox and it won't let go). ::::::(There were a few closing tags that were missing, which is why was not being processed correctly.) — RRabbit42 07:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :The newsletter code was based off of The Ba Sing Se Times. The difference is that we're using standard wikitable rows and columns with background colors. They use a floating division for one of their columns. :I started to ask, "Why does that make a difference?" and then I realized why. The division can only work within a single row of a table. This means I need to change the layout to put a new table inside of the main table so that we can keep our columns for the articles. :This is fixable. Just be patient until I can do this, which should be later today. — RRabbit42 16:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) First edit seems to be a success. The body of the newsletter collapses and a "show" link now appears in the upper-right corner. I just need to work on exactly how much is part of the scroll box. Maybe there will be two scrolling sections. The first is what's in there right now for the staff. The second would be the articles themselves, but the "Coming in two weeks section" at the bottom would be kept separate. — RRabbit42 06:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Picture problems If you're seeing the pictures for the editors on top of the text, please post which web browser and version you're using. They're supposed to be inside the scroll box. So far, we have the following: * Internet Explorer 6 * Internet Explorer 8 Browsers that display the pictures correctly inside the scroll box: * Opera 9.6 * Firefox 2.0 * Google Chrome Let me know what works and what doesn't. — RRabbit42 07:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed mostly I've been able to get around the problem by giving up being able to scroll the section that is collapsed. Now when you click on "show", the newsletter expands to its full size. Might be better if we could have kept the scrolling section to make the total size the newsletter occupies on your screen smaller, but if Internet Explorer can't handle it, we'll have to do without it. At least it now collapses down to "banner" size properly on the web browsers I tested. — RRabbit42 07:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Font sizes Joeyaa, on your last edit, you put in for the summary "Gah, you messed up your subpages o_O; oh well...". Does that mean you're aware that when you made the switch from the FONT command to SPAN it disabled the font sizes we wanted? — RRabbit42 14:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Talk page? Is there any way you can get the Tri-State Area Gazette posted on your talk page? --AgentP 15:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You can do so by subscribing. You go to the subscribers page and add your name. I'll add yours to the list. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC)